


Snow Way Out

by rinovarka



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Developing Friendship, Friendship, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinovarka/pseuds/rinovarka
Summary: One day in December, Cliffjumper is reluctantly chosen to brave the cold weather to deliver a special package to a remote Autobot base.  But who is it for, and why does it have to be him? And why for the biggest traitor that the Autobots have?
Kudos: 16





	1. A Special Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a piece I got for Secret Solenoid!
> 
> https://overlordraax.tumblr.com/post/189995981547/my-secretsolenoid-for-rinovarka-who-asked-for
> 
> DJDJDJDJDMXM i love all 3,,, but had to Story one...
> 
> I havent written in years, and never was much good with it, so please bare with me this might be cringe ^^; But this is a slow developing friendship story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper is chosen to go deliver a special gift before Christmas. He isn't too happy about it, or happy about why he isn't told what who its for.

With a prickly tree, a bulky boombox, clanging ornaments, and an oversized present shoved up his aft, Cliffjumper the Autobot fought against the grueling December winter. He did his best to plow through the snow and get back to base, but a howling white abyss versus a red Volkswagen beetle...The battle was decided before he even began. 

The whole thing was ridiculous. He couldve been cozy in Teletraan, couldve been fine just making the floor spotless. He grumbled. He just had to choose the shortest straw. 

Most of the Autobot high command on Earth were "busy making good human Cybertronian relations". Yeah, if having off base parties for a human holiday was being busy. Rodimus and Bumblebee were off with the Witwickies, Grapple and Hoist were setting up a grand display in LA…Jazz claimed to be making rounds with Prowl in Chicago...Even Tracks, who constantly complained about high command to their faces, was excused to go party in New York. And everyone else was pretending to be "busy" surveying the front lines, all having their own parties on high grade. Oh, to be an Autobot favored by humans, or at least, an Autobot with a good penchant for lying.

He just happened to be in the unfortunate room on that fateful night. It was the third week of December. Other than him, there sat Mirage, Sunstreaker, Huffer, and Gears. They weren't doing anything fancy, just resting after what felt like a busy month. The orange walls of Teletraan were adorned with Christmas decor, courtesy of Jazz. While no one said it, the decor was appreciated, and everyone was preparing some hot energon for a nice quiet evening. But, suddenly, disaster struck. Ultra Magnus strolled on in, with a bounce to his step, lighter than one would expect for a bot his size.

Suddenly, everyone was on their pedes doing maintenance around Teletraan.

“Now, I know I said it's a holiday…” started the mech. “...But I have an important announcement."

“Oh yeah?” Huffer's nasally voice rang. "And what so called special errand is that? ‘Freeze your afts off like a crowd of fools?’”

“As I was saying. We need one Autobot to partake in a special mission—”

Groans and annoyance filled the room.

“No thanks.” 

"We've been busy all year!"

“I just got my joints fixed!” 

“And I just got waxed!” 

“Now now guys let's hear him out…” consoled Mirage goodnaturedly.

“I know that you are all upset, so I came up with a solution” He revealed a stack of sticks held in his large fist. “Now, basically, everyone chooses one. The bot who chooses that shortest stick has to accomplish the mission.”

Everyone groaned in their own special way, but picked a stick. And when everyone revealed their stick, CIiffjumper’s spark sank. He could see everyone’s shoulders relax and smiles creep up as they looked upon him. A yes. The shortest stick. Of course.

“Congratulations Cliffjumper!” Ultra Magnus beamed. “You’re the shortest!”

Everyone but UM and CLiffjumper burst into laughter, then Ultra Magnus looked awkwardly when the realization hit him. “The shortest stick. I meant you have the shortest stick.”

Cliffjumper hcrossed his arms. Ultra Magnus collected himself. “Okay Cliffjumper, you get to go on the special mission!"

"Oh greeaaat!" he said sarcastically.

As everyone dispersed, Magnus revealed the objective to Cliffjumper. 

"NO WAY! NO WAY YOU'RE MAKING ME GO OUT INTO THIS BAD EARTH WEATHER TO DO THAT!"

“Now Cliffjumper—”

“I thought maybe there would be some Decepticon butt to kick! This is just lame!

Cliffjumper burst out from the room in a huff.

“Can you believe it??”

“What's wrong?” Asked Sunstreaker.

“Magnus wants me to drive out in the snow just to deliver some holiday cheer to the most remote Autobot base ever!!”

He felt a pat on his shoulder. “Hey Cliffjumper just think of it as a big adventure. You are the hero!” teased Sunstreaker. "You saved me for sure!”

“Can you imagine, Operation Holiday Cheer but it's being led by Cliffjumper!” Remarked Gears.

“Shut up!” snarled Cliffjumper. 

He stomped back to Ultra Magnus, the commander calm as ever, who handed a package to him.

Cliffjumper took the box, which was about the size of his chassis, begrudgingly. “What about the Aerialbots? Can't they do this? And way faster, too?”

“No they can’t…Er, The winds are too strong for fliers to handle.” 

Cliffjumper rolled his optics. “Yeah yeah whatever."

“Now this is very important, okay Cliffjumper? This Autobot base really needs it. But do add a gift of your own.”

"Its for a very helpful Autobot who does big work for us."

"...Skyfire?”

“Its—um—yes, Skyfire.”

“Couldn’t he fly for this himself?”

“A bot having to fly over here to get his own gift?”

It made perfect sense to Cliffjumper. Big guy probably used to flying through cold temperatures anyway, considering.

"Why cant you do it?" grumbled.

Ultra Magnus didn't hear, but Cliffjumper already knew. Magnus was the kind of bot who didn't take a rest, he was probably going to keep track of Decepticon activity, for cons didn't rest for human holidays. 

Ultra Magnus smiled. 

“You’ll be fine Cliffjumper. Even if there was Decepticon activity, I am more than confident that you will be able to fend them off. And if not, the base will have your back!”

"I am more than capable of helping myself, thanks!" He said it with attitude, but smiled. He couldn't help it. Ultra Magnus was a respectable mech, a true Autobot. And Magnus saying that to him? It was his ego, what could he do?

***

After laboring over what felt like hours, Cliffjumper finally wrapped up the box in blue paper.

“Having trouble?”

Cliffjumper was about to go full snark until he realised it was Mirage. 

The white and blue mech came closer and peeled a piece of tape off of Cliffjumper's head. 

“Wrapping gifts is more trouble than it's worth. I don't see the point of it!” Cliffjumper griped.

“Sometimes it's the surprise of not knowing what the outcome is, and seeing one's efforts into accomplishing it, that makes the end more meaningful.”

“Okay wise guy it's a gift not a moral lesson!”

Mirage laughed.

“So, what did you get?”

“Well, all Magnus said was to get something for Skyfire, who has been leading operations there. So I just got a scarf.”

"A scarf? For Skyfire?"

"Yeah one of those human things. And they sure do charge a fortune for making them for Cybertronians!"

“I mean, it is a pretty basic gift. But for Skyfire?"

“Well Mirage, what kind of gift would you give a big scientist who is stuck freezing the middle of Primus knows where? He probably has all the science equipment he could ever want."

“I don’t mean it like that. I mean... last time I checked, Skyfire was not interested in leadership positions…”

Mirage looked at his data pad. "What kind of base are you heading off to? I tried looking it up in our databases and got nothing.”

“I'd suppose that's the point of a secret base!" He said, perhaps harsher than he should have.

“Sorry. It's just—the idea if being selected is cool, but it's a nightmare out there! And the mission isn’t even a real mission."

“...but Cliff, chill out. It’s Winter!”

Cliffjumper snorted. 

“If this is what I have to look forward to, I am going to need some holiday cheer myself!”

***

Cliffjumper groaned as Magnus set out all the stuff he had to bring. Magnus had size displaced the tree, decorations, and presents, but still. Cliffjumper cringed at the very idea of the fake tree bristles rubbing all over his insides. He never liked being called small or incapable, but he was so close to complaining that he was too small to do any of this. But his pride was too big. 

As he set out in vehicle mode, Mirage followed him to say his goodbyes. “Now Cliff, are you sure you want to go through this? I mean, I can do it if you want.”

“No way bolts for brains! Everyone saw that it was me who drew the short straw.” 

“Well you don’t sound particularly excited about it.”

“Who would be?"

Mirage smiled. “Just try to remember that you are helping out a fellow Autobot. Maybe have a different mindset about it.”

If Cliffjumper could scowl, he certainly would have. 

“Well hey,” Mirage reasoned. “At least you won't have to be around for Huffer and Gear’s daily complaining competition.”

Cliff chuckled. "Yeah you're right."

Mirage smirked. "Now you can be first place"

"Ahhh there you go!" Cliffjumper laughed.

“Now what did I tell you before?”

Cliffjumper rolled his optics. “Yeah yeah, I will try to be a nice person. Be trusting and open to new things. Whatever.”

“That's the spirit!”

***

So there he was, in the early hours of the morning, riding along the road, on what he, for whatever reason, was going to be a long, long road trip.


	2. Suprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper jumps a cliff and doesn't want it pointed out.

Ultra Magnus told him that this mission was going to be relatively long. Cliffjumper was to stay at the base for a few days, up until weather conditions improved, and until Christmas to give the gift. He also told Cliffjumper to pack enough supplies for himself to last those few days as well.

Well, Cliffjumper had no such plans. He was going to drop off the stuff and speed away. Skyfire was a nice mech and all, but he just didn't click with him. Skyfire was the kind of mech who gets excited about energy efficient trash cans, new patterns on a leaf, or staring at the sky. And a remote base of Skyfire-minded bots? Big pass. Plus, seeing the cold flat expanse of Earth drove him crazy.

During the ride, he pictured a non-existent Aerialbot flying back and forth, almost wishing that he too had wings. All they ever did was proclaim how great flying was, surely it would not be too out of the way to do this task?

***

The "road" ahead wasn't really roads but just barely drivable rocky land. It was a job for Hound, who wouldn't have minded the mundane roadtrip or the lengthy trip to the mountain top. But Cliff was determined to make it back to Autobot base before sundown.

Now Cliffjumper was beginning to have some regrets as he felt the dirt of the road begin to roll off bit by bit. According to the coordinates, he should be getting close. But what kind of place was this? Barren of life except for trees and the occasional bird, of mountains with large expanses of space inbetween.

Cliffjumper tried to send out a signal, with no response. 

Alright, he thought.

With no one to stop him, he began to rev his engines. It was just him, Cliffjumper, the great Autobot soldier, with wits as fast as his driving speed, on a solo mission. It was him, entrusted with a case only he could do, because that's just how great he was. 

With the grace only a Volkswagen Beetle stuffed with junk could do, he made twists and turns, having a fun time. He was not built for this terrain like Hound or a speedy car like Sunstreaker, but none of that ever stopped him. For what he lacked in physical prowess, he made up in spirit and determination, something that kept him going during the long, war filled years. For what others took for granted, he felt deeply about, be it being chosen for missions, or being congratulated, or taking the first shot. And some called him hard headed for that, but he didn’t have time for regrets or overthinking, as bots more “intelligent” than he would. And he was sure not to let Earth let him feel otherwise.

That was, until the road beneath Cliffjumper began to break way.

“Scrap! Scrap!” He let out the big long line of expletives as one his tires jammed, sending him on an uncontrollable spiral toward the edge of a cliff.

He tried communicating a message to anyone, but it didn't work. Was a mountain moving towards him? Or was he moving towards it? His processor was scrambled, too frantic to think straight. He transformed into bot mode, trying to reach for any part of the cliffside, to no avail as his grasp was either out of reach, or too unstable. And all he remembered was just tumbling down, hoping for a swift crash, as everything turned to black.

***

He slowly but surely activated his optics, trying to collect where he was. Last thing he remembered, he revved his engine a little too hard, and was supposed to be scrap metal right now. But he wasn't? In fact, he mainly had a ruined tire, and a bunch of pine needles here and here. And where was warmth coming from?

His vision grew clearer and then he saw. The tree, boxes, and music player were neatly put to next to him. The floor was dry when at this point it would have at least been muddy from melted snow. From his left and to his right, there was just warm black walls surrounding him which emmanted heat. And in front of him was a giant pane of red. 

Without thinking, Cliffjumper pulled out his gun, and shot.

He looked as the light of his gun quickly lit the situation. The walls were no walls, but fingers with tips bigger than himself. And from behind the panel of red were two giant optics, focused on him.

And in front of him was a giant, dull gray face with a black helmet, a red visor and put two and two together, Then he realised: he was in front of the citybot, Metroplex. Who was totally unaffected by the blow, the gun making the saddest thunk against the Titan’s visor.

Then he let the first thing that came to mind.

“What the FRAG?"

“You're still in activation” The titan softly exclaimed. “I was worried there and—”

Cliffjumper cut him off. "What are you doing to me?” he yelled, hoping his voice wasn’t cracking. He raised his gun.

The giant was taken aback. 

“I'm not doing anything...”

Cliffjumper's gun clattered in his shaking hands, and he staggered as he rushed to his pedes. He struggled, trying to transform but couldn't. His tires were jammed, and he was weak. He was stuck in bot mode, and even so, unable to move far.

He looked up at Metroplex.

“Get your hands away from me!”

“But you'll freeze—”

“Get them away!"

Metroplex reluctantly did what he was told, and Cliffjumper was hit with freezing air. “What did you do to me, traitor?”

“‘...Traitor’?” Metroplex didn't move, his voice quieting. “I do not wish to harm you. I heard your signal. The cliff—You drove off—you sped off—"

Metroplex's mouth twitched ever so slightly. “You jumped the—”

“So you think its funny that I almost DIED? That's what I'd expect from someone like you!”

“What do you mean?”

Cliffjumper ignored the question. “There's no remote Autobot base out here, is there? No remote place that Skyfire leads?”

“I'm afraid not. The only Autobot base near here is...me.”

“So you’re...you’re…you're the one I am supposed to...” 

The realization hit him like a stomp to the servos.

“FRAGGING LYING MAGNUS!!”

Cliffjumper raised his arm, almost smashing the box he had, but last minute decided to pace around. "This is bad, this is bad I'm supposed to have energon but I only packed enough for tonight.”

“I have—” 

“When does someone come out to check on you?”

“....at least 3 sunrises from now.”

Cliffjumper groaned.

“And wind storms are expected to pick up, so no aerial assistance will be coming soon—”

Cliffjumper was pissed. “Oh Primus! I was only supposed to be out here for one day then back to base.”

Cliffjumper scanned the area. So there was the wide expanse, Metroplex, the mountain he was sitting against, the cliff Cliffjumper was standing on. Behind him, more land, trees, and perhaps a few cavernous looking areas on the cliff further away from Metroplex. And with that, Cliffjumper picked up the items, he started walking.

“Where are you going?”

“Away!”

Metroplex squinted from behind his visor.

“You weren't built for this terrain, why were you—You need repairs! But you have to limit your movement...Sorry, I don't know how to repair—”

“Well you weren't really made to repair bots anyway, were you? Powerglide would know.” 

Metroplex's optics widened, as if shot, then he looked away.

Cliffjumper stomped, waddling with his arms wide with items, like an angry penguin. He sighed. Ultra Magnus was right. It was going to be a long, long mission. He just he was told that it was going to be with the biggest traitor of the whole Autobot faction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this fanfic is based of one of the Secret Solenoid pieces I got this year! https://secretsolenoid.tumblr.com/post/189996716657/overlordraax-my-secretsolenoid-for-rinovarka . Obviously, the one with Metroplex. I don't think the character was explicitly Cliffjumper, but I just decided to go with that, as I developed an idea in my head. I stared at these pieces for hours, I love these gifts so much! They inspired me to do better with my art, as well as storytelling. These just,,,,,,sdklfdsjkldfsjlkldsfjk my life has i n c r e a s e d.
> 
> This fic is one that takes place in one place, with flashbacks and such. It will be an interesting thing to try out, for sure! And, uh...I realize that I didn't write as much as I thought I did aaa ^^; I'll try to work on that. Well, anyway, thanks for following along. Don't know when the next update will be, but hopefully not too long!


	3. Ironies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper needs to chill out but not so literally

After the little talk Cliff took the stuff he brought and retreated into a nearby cave overlooking Metroplex. He was freezing but he wasn't going to show that traitor. What he wouldn't give to be back at Teletraan, next to Mirage, hearing Gears and Huffer go back and forth, Sunstreaker vainly singing about himself, and so on.

There were many reasons to be upset. Not too long ago, after Metroplex was repaired, the titanic's transformation cog broke again--but this time, trapping him in his robot mode. Whether it was foul play or just bound to happen while he fought Trypticon was never found out, but either way, Metroplex was stuck. While other Autobots found the idea of a gigantic citybot sitting and staring in plain sight uneasy, Rodimus did not wait for the humans to express how they would feel about it. So, he had Metroplex move to a remote area away from civilization, surrounded in a force field that masked his signals to avoid detection. 

So that's why he sensed no one in the area. There was no line of communication anywhere. A tiny part of Cliffjumper felt flattered that Magnus thought that he didn't need help or com lines for such a journey. His rational part was pissed, conjuring a speech of anger for when he got back. They could have at least made the field weather resistant, he thought.

Cliffjumper stiffened. He never had an incident with the giant, but he made him uneasy. It was undeniable that Metroplex was of great help. But what went into the process of building him? Not much, Cliff supposed. It felt like the end of the world when Metroplex and Trypticon fought, the ground heaving as if giving way. The bot could wipe out all of them without a thought, and showed that he was more than capable of doing so. It didn’t help that the bot never really talked much, just always watching in silence. He hated when people watched him. Especially taller people.

It would be a lie to say that seeing Metroplex in full robot form didn't scare him a bit. Just a little bit.

But he had a job to do, even if it was stupid job, and got on his pedes—or at least, he tried. He couldn’t get up!

Cliffjumper mentally debated himself. The only way he could warm up is if Metroplex warmed his hands. He remembered how the ground was dry when the titan did it. He shook his head. That would be embarrassing. He could just freeze to death instead. That was a viable option.

But dying from being frozen in a cave, as opposed to heroic combat, seemed stupid, so he decided to swallow the bullet. “Metroplex…” he called out.

“What?”

“I...I think you were right...last night…”

Silence followed.

“I can't move. I...I need help...” 

Silence followed. 

And then the world world shook. It did so in waves and motions--Metroplex was getting up, looking for him. 

Cliffjumper tried to hold on the rocks until it stopped.

The entrance to the cave was covered, Cliffjumper’s sight blinded in red light.

“Gah, dammit Metroplex—”

“Just checking.”

Metroplex moved his face away.

And slowly but surely, the warmth beneath him began to get warmer and his joints became operational. 

Cliffjumper jumped to his pedes and grabbed all his stuff and went outside the cave.

Cliffjumper froze at the sight. Metroplex was looming over, and was a lot bigger than he thought. He could barely see the sky. Im not scared of that, Cliff thought. He’s just leaning over, thats all… What was wide driving expanses to Cliffjumper was nothing more than lean space to the titan. Just one tiny push, just one trip up and then I’d be—

The Titan stood expressionless, waiting. 

He gathered his wits. “I think I will just stay out of the cave then.”

“Good choice.” 

Then the ground shook as Metroplex resumed his sitting position. 

Cliffjumper narrowed his eyes and clicked on his heat vision. Metroplex’s hands were warm, but otherwise, the Titan was just covered in snow.

“Why don’t you heat yourself up?”

“It would take up unnecessary resources.”

“Turn on some heat for yourself. Keep going like this and we won't have to make you a new transformation cog.”

“But—”

“Did no one tell you about how the cold can ruin your systems?”

Metroplex just stared blankly.

Cliffjumper stopped himself, realising his own irony. 

If he saw correctly, the corner of Metroplex’s mouth twitched. The giant then proceeded to wave off the snow from his head and shoulders and began to warm up. And so did the air around him. And it felt nice. 

Not that he would admit that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting into the groove of writing in general lately, hopefully I will be more consistent. Trying to aim at updating every two weeks :P ALSO if anyone is still reading, should I just have much longer chapters, or keep with short ones?


	4. Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper gets bored and starts a fire

It was a few months earlier that Metroplex had his little incident. After his optic was restored, basically no one wanted to be around him. The giant had profusely apologized to Powerglide and those who were trapped inside during his rampage, but beyond that submitted into an unsettling silence. There wasn't really much punishment that could be done to the titan less than taking away his transformation cog, which Rodimus shot down. Others proposed that Metroplex would have to need a special command to transform. But once again, Rodimus shot that down. 

Metroplex wouldn’t publically say why his immediate reaction was to attack without thought. In fact, he shouldn’t have been able to do so in the first place. He wasn’t built with the emotional intricacies of other bots. Metroplex was supposed to just be a step above Teletraan, obedient and observant, but with the ability to transform and fight if necessary. It's possible that their human allies who visited the base could have been an influence, but not much. And as with other bots who had outbursts, it was only Magnus and Rodimus who Metroplex confided in, the two knowing what or why bots did as they did. 

Why can't one of the Aerialbots do this? They'd do it in record time! Cliff had asked before leaving. And now knowing what the task was, he knew why no way the Aerialbots were going to volunteer to do anything Metroplex.

Supposedly, the Aerialbots were supposed to do routine flights near Metroplex’s disclosed area, but anyone who had a working processor knew that they weren't going out of their way to watch over the mech who almost killed their friend. Powerglide himself was in a state of shock and panic that threw Warpath in a rage against Metroplex, hadn't he been held back. At most, the Aerialbots were just dropping Metroplex’s super concentrated energon cubes and dashing off without a hello or goodbye. 

He wouldn’t blame them either. Who would want to hang around with a traitor all day?

Then he noticed Metroplex was looking at him, as if he was saying his thoughts out loud. And it bothered him.

"Take off your visor."

"Why?"

"It freaks me out. If you are going to at least stare at me the whole time, at least you can do is not freak me out!"

"But--"

"Don't worry I wont shoot at ya! As long as you don't shoot me.”

Metroplex removed the visor, revealing two optics much larger than Cliffjumper’s entire quarters at Teletraan base, looking at him. Cliffjumper wasn't sure if that made it better. But he could swear as Metroplex removed his visor that he saw an ever suspicious flicker of light flash through it.

****

The next day, Cliffjumper tried calling someone from his datapad, to no avail. He was in no way or shape dying, but his injuries were pestering to live with. Often Cliffjumper thought organics and their bodies were strange, but one thing he had to admire was its ability to try to repair itself. For Cliffjumper, his dented, aching joints were just as painful as when he first got injured. He had spent a lot of his time in a low level of stasis in order to reserve fuel and his mental sanity. But, being bored of being asleep, he decided to sit up. 

Cliffjumper called to Metroplex, to no response. The titan just sat there, not moving. The small Autobot, huffed, and began to honk at the titan. He did this several times, getting louder and louder, until suddenly, a flurry of feathers filled the air. Then he saw why Metroplex was still. Birds sat all over Metroplex--or at least they did, until he came.

Without the visor, Cliffjumper could tell Metroplex’s emotions more easily. And it seemed to be going through a battle of being neutral but also being upset to the nth degree. 

“...Yes?” replied Metroplex.

“Did you get any signals for me?”

“No. No signals go through here. Not. Ever.”

Was it just his audials, or was there something underlying Metroplex's words? Cliffjumper didn't think much about it, caught up in his own thoughts as he looked around him. It was just Metroplex and a wide expensive view of snowy mountain valleys. To his side, there was a large pile of pine trees, all with their roots intact, as if something crashed into them. 

Then Cliffjumper had an idea. 

He hobbled and gathered some of the damaged trees and began to make a whole in the ground.

“What are you doing?” Metroplex asked.

“Whats it to ya?” Cliff remarked. 

He walked around, collecting rocks, making piles near the trees.

He took some of them and made a little fort, then broke others into logs. He pulled out his gun and shot a small blast at the wood, and a fire rose up.

“There! So you don't have to have your fingers over me all the time!”

And then he turned around and noticed Metroplex had leaned down, the tip of his nose on the tip of the cliff. He looked fascinated, watching the flames flicker back and forth.

“Have you never seen a campfire before?”

“Only on a datapad Daniel showed me. So I've seen a campfire. Not like this.” 

Cliffjumper shrugged it off, remembering that he too didn't know what campfires were, given Cybertron had no trees, and the only kind of fire he was used to was enemy fire. It was during a camping trip Optimus had smaller bots like him go on to make better human Cybertronian relations. In honesty, Cliffjumper had to admit he kind of liked the idea of camping and campfires, to see something that could decimate a land being used to warm up its inhabitants, in a landscape that seemed so far removed from his own.

And then, ever so slowly, Metroplex lifted up his servos and moved his fingers near the relatively tiny fire. His large optics seemed transfixed on the light. And he didn't know if it was a trick of the optics, but Cliffjumper could swear he saw the corner of Metroplex's mouth twitch upward, ever so slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM taking 345803458034 year to finish this and yet all the chapters are short o o p s sdflksdflksdjfklsfnlksnlkskl


End file.
